Consumers are continually demanding increased flexibility in viewing streaming and other forms of media. Whereas television viewing traditionally involved watching imagery received on a broadcast signal on a conventional television set, modern media experiences allow media content to be provided via broadcast, cable, satellite, portable media (e.g., DVD) and other sources. Further, the Internet and other relatively high-bandwidth networks now allow media content to be streamed or otherwise delivered to any number of devices (e.g., wireless phones, computers and the like) that previously were not typically used for viewing media content. Consumers are therefore able to view media content on a wide variety of devices and in a wide variety of locations.
In addition to the increased availability and flexibility in viewing media content, consumers have recently expressed significant interest in creating “clips” of media content that can be shared with others. Such clips may include relatively short excerpts of viewed media content in a digital or other format that may be distributed via the Internet or another channel; a number of Internet services for uploading and sharing media clips have become very popular in recent years.
As media streaming, clipping, placeshifting and other forms of media viewing continue to evolve, a need has emerged for an interface that allows consumers to view multiple media files in a convenient and intuitive manner. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.